


The Price Of Dreams

by clunkosaurus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Hinata Shouyou, Female Kozume Kenma, Female Oikawa Tooru, Female Sugawara Koushi, Female Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Original Character Death(s), Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, The Miya twins are fairies cause i said so, angst that won’t get a happy ending till the next book, female miya atsumu, really out of cannon au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clunkosaurus/pseuds/clunkosaurus
Summary: Book 3 baby!With Iwaizumi captured by Hanna, Oikawa and the others set off to The Land of Forgotten Dreams to rescue him. But does the island hold darker secrets than they had thought? The group must go against strong evil forces like never before, and recruit new allies of their own. Can they defeat Hanna, or will their secrets come to light and tear them apart?
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Original Female Character(s), Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi





	1. NEW UPDATE SCHEDULE

Hey guys! Here we are with book. Number 3!!! Thank you so much for continuing to read my dumbass series. So my update schedule is now only going to be every Sunday (or at least try to be). 

The AU info is in the beginning of the first book, so if you don’t know it for some reason at this point, go back and check. I don't feel like repeating myself lol. 

anyway, enjoy!


	2. A Rude Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNEDITED!!!
> 
> Damn i need to start editing my stuff. But I’m lazy af :P

_ The Land of Forgotten Dreams: a long long time ago _

Hanna woke up, screaming and dripping with sweat. The last thing she remembers is being somewhere dark and wet and hearing voices, and then…pain. She was dead. She was never alive, but she was still dead. She looked around at her surroundings. She was in a forest. Behind her was a clock tower, but none if the hands were moving. Where was she?

She stood up, brushing the dirt off her naked body. “Hello?” She asked. She waited, but there was no response. “Helloooo?” She asked again, a little annoyed. 

“Jeez ok. You’re an impatient one aren’t you?” She whipped around to see a small man the height of her hand, fluttering towards her, sparkly wings flapping fast behind him. 

“Who are you?” Hanna asked the tiny male. Before answering, a large puff of black smoke appeared. It quickly faded, revealing the man as a now normal sized person and wings gone. She could now get a closer look at him to see the skull shaped pin on his black shirt, and was that…under eyeliner?

“I’m the fairy of death. But you can call me Osamu. I trust that you have memories before waking up here.” Hanna nodded, blood boiling thinking back. “That's what I thought Hanna.”

“How do you know my name?” Osamu giggled a bit. 

“I’m the guardian of the island. I know all who cross its borders. But that's not important.” He started circling around the small girl. “You have vengeance in your heart Hanna. I can sense it. You want to hurt those who wronged you. And I can help you reach that goal.”

Hanna thought for a moment. “And why would you want to help me?”

“Oh Hanna,” he laughed. He snapped his fingers, a brown leather, sleeveless top and matching pants appearing on her once naked body. “Because I worship chaos. Plus, you easily have the power to defeat me if you so desired. I help you, you promise never to kill me.”

Hanna pondered this, deciding if she wanted to trust this guy. “Ok. You have yourself a deal. But I want to rule this island as well. But I can’t do that looking like this.” She gestured to her childish body. 

“Then let yourself grow up. You're dead so you can be whatever age you want.” She thought about that and let herself grow. 

——————————

It had been nearly 7 years since Hanna had come to the Land of Forgotten Dreams. She had been able to take over the island and force everyone into submission within a few months and was brainstorming her next move. 

She sat on the stool in her cabin, reading a spell book, trying to figure out her next move. She had no clue what to do. She wanted revenge, but she couldn’t think beyond taking control of the island for convenience. Maybe she could find a way to be born in another realm?

“Hanna! There’s a new resident of the island!” Osamu came into her tent, informing her of a newcomer. She looked up from what she was doing to see him dragging a orange haired boy along with him. He was set to around her age and he looked scared. She stood up and walked towards them. 

“What’s your name newbie?” She asked, smiling. 

“Umm, Henry.” He was shaking a bit. Hanna felt bad for an unknown reason. She never felt remorse. But for some reason, she could feel this guy is different. She looked at Osamu and gestured for him to let go of the guy. 

“Hi Henry. I’m Hanna,” she said sweetly. “Sorry about that. Umm, I’m on a mission and i need to make sure no newcomers get in my way.”

“N-no it’s ok! I totally get it!” He stuttered, chuckling a bit. 

“Do you?” She asked, a little excited. 

“No not really. But I can understand and respect your reasoning.”

“Thanks. You’re not bad Henry. I like you.” He blushed. 

“Oh thank you.”

“I know that we don't know each other, but would you maybe want to join my team?”

“Well how can I refuse an offer from a girl as beautiful as you?”

Hanna blushed and smiled. She felt very flustered and could tell she would like this guy. She would find an actual use for him, but for now, she really wanted to keep him close. 

——————————

_ The Land of Forgotten Dreams: present day _

The ship came front first out of a portal in the middle of the sea. The whole boat rocked, causing everyone to start losing their balance. Emica looked around at her surroundings, seeing nothing but ocean. 

“Hey Yaku! Are you sure we’re in the right place? There was no land in sight.” Emica looks back at Yaku, a little concerned. 

“Trust me. We’re in the right place. We just need to sail to the island. It shouldn’t take more than an hour to get there.” Oikawa groaned in annoyance. 

“An hour?! We need to get there after and save Hajime!”

“I’m sorry, the part of the island we need to get to isn’t accessible by portal. This is the closest we can get without Hanna Knowing we’re here.” Oikawa rolled her eyes and just looked back in front of her. 

“Hey the skys looking pretty grey up ahead. Do you think it’s a storm?” Suga looked over to Yaku. 

“Ah shit. It is. And that’s the route we need to take!”

“Can't we just go around it?” Daichi asked, starting to look a bit panicked. 

“No. This is the only area that Hanna does have eyes. If we want to avoid capture, we gotta keep this way. Just everyone hold on! We’re in for a bumpy ride!” Yaku put on his game face and gripped the wheel tighter. 

They started heading into the storm, the wind picking up and rain getting heavier. It didn’t take long for everyone to be absolutely soaked from the rain. They finally heard thunder, startling everyone. Then the lightning hit. A huge bolt struck right next to the ship, the water under it pulsing with massive ripples. The boat rocked nearly using control. 

“Everyone hold on!” Yaku yelled out, swearing the wheel. He managed to regain control of the vessel. Everyone recollected their bearings, recovering from that blow. “Is everyone ok!?”

“Yeah. We’re fine.” Callen answered, catching his breath. 

The water continued sloshing and rippling, getting crazier and crazier. The lightning flashed and thunder clapping. Yaku managed to keep control of this ship, but it was a struggle. Thats when they heard a sweet sounding hum. The water seemed to calm at the sound, everyone going still and listening to the music. Everyone but Lev and Yaku. 

“Oh no.” Lev stood there shocked. They started steering into a mist, not able to see anything in front of them. “Sirens! Everyone, cover your ears!”

Yaku put in a pair of ear plugs, steering through the mist. Everyone listened to Lev, covering their ears. Or he thought everyone did. Hinata stood there, completely entranced by the music. She started walking towards the end of the ship, Lev noticing the strange behavior. It was when she lifted her leg to climb over the deck, he realized her ears weren’t covered. 

“Hinata!” He dashed over to her, uncovering his own hears and throwing his hands over hers. She slowly regained consciousness, leaving whatever daze she was in. Soon after, they exited the eyes of the storm, the sky and the water calm. “What was that?” Hinata asked, shaking. 

“Sirens,” they looked at Lev. “They use their song to lure in ships and kill sailers. They control you once you hear them sing and fall into the trance.” Hinata shook a bit more, snuggling herself into Kageyama’s chest and his arms comfortingly around her. 

“That was a close call. We need to be more careful.” Emica walked closer to the center of the deck, Kenma and Oikawa rolling her from where they had been at the front. 

“Agreed.” Daichi wrapped his arm around his wife, looking at the others. “Most of us don’t now anything about this place. It is uncharted territory for us and we need to stay on high alert if we want to survive.”

Everyone murmured their agreement. Suga then noticed the trees in the distance. “Guy! Look!” She ran towards the front of the ship, pointing to the land ahead. 

“It’s the Island.” Callen said, feeling many things being back there. Emica walked up beside him, looking over to him. Her raven hair blowing in the wind and a look in her eye that was like a secret being shared between the two of them. They looked ahead of them, waiting for Yaku to dock The Rolling Thunder. 

Once he did the group made their way off. Yaku leaned over the edge of the boat, looking down at them. “Alright. This is where I leave you.”

“Wait, Yaku you're not coming?” Kageyama asked, confused by this. 

“Oh no. I don't offer anything useful for defeating Hanna. Believe me. I tried for a long time and it got me nowhere. Just dead men. But I wish you the best of luck.”

“Thank you for your help Yaku. We really appreciate it.” Emica looked up at him and smiled, waving goodbye. He waved to them and a nod left their view. Once the ship head off back into the sea, the group turned back and looked at their surroundings. 

“So this is the Land of Forgotten Dreams huh?” Kenma looked around at the beach. 

“Yeah. Follow me. I know a safe place we can stay in.” Callen started walking towards the forest behind him. 

“Wait!” Oikawa called out to him. “How do we know its safe?”

“Trust me. I was here for a while. This was a place I stayed at with an old friend.” The group figured they should trust him and followed behind him, letting Callen lead them to an uncertain future. 

——————————

“Show me Tooru Oikawa.” Hanna looked into the vision of her mirror. She see’s Oikawa in the echo forests with her friends. She smirks and looks back at Iwa tied up in the corner of her cabin, a horrified look on his face. 

Hanna looked back at the mirror, her attention drawing to Lev. “Well string bean, you finally fulfilled your end of our deal. You brought her to me.”


	3. New Territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNEDITED!!!

_ The Land of Forgotten Dreams: a long long time ago _

Lev wandered through the echo forests of the island, trying to find any sort of clues as to where the fairy of life could be. There had been rumors of her residing on the island, in the echo forests, and Yaku had sent Lev to investigate if the rumors were true. If they were, they could have her make them inter-realm portals so they could travel between realms. 

He made a turn around a tree, but froze upon hearing a rustling sound in the trees around him. He stayed still, listening. Silence. He sniffed the air, trying to pinpoint if there was someone else. He smelled something. It was human, but with a weird tange to the scent. But what he knew was, he definitely wasn’t alone. 

“I know someone is there. Show yourself.” He heard clapping behind him. He turned around to see a petite brunette girl walking up behind him, and a wicked smile on her face. 

“Bravo wolfy. Good noses you got there.” He looked at her curiously. 

“How do you know I’m a wolf?” She rolled her eyes a bit at his foolishness. 

“Please. I know everything. I’m Hanna.” She put her hand out, but he just looked at it and took a step back. 

“Yeah I know who you are. Everyone the realm does.”

“Oh I do love having fans.” She flipped her hair jokingly. 

“Their less of ‘fans,’ and more of ‘followers out of fear.’” She looked at him a little annoyed. 

“Same difference.” She smiled again and started pacing circles around him threateningly. “But I’m not here for chit chat.”

“Then what are you here for Hanna?” 

“I’m glad you asked. I hear you're looking for the fairy of life.”

“How did you hear that?”

“Please I have ears everywhere.” Lev looked around him at that, feeling a little paranoid now. She just giggled. “If you would like, I know her whereabouts. I can tell you where she lives if you would like.”

“And why would you tell me that? Aren’t we meant to be enemies in a way?”

“Please. I’m not worried about you, so no. But I’m not giving this to you for free. It will come at a price.”

“Well what do you want.” Lev crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow. Hanna stopped her pacing and stood in front of him. She gave him a bone chilling smirk. 

“Well this is me doing you a favor is it not? I tell you what you want to know, you owe me a favor one day.”

“What kind of favor?”

“A simple one really. I can guarantee that you won't even realize you fulfilled your end of the bargain.”

Lev considered this for a moment. He really needed this information, but at this price? Was it really worth it? He needed to travel realms to check on Emica soon enough. “Fine. You have yourself a deal. Tell me what you know. 

——————————

Lev returned to the ship, a bag full of inter-realm portals. He placed the bag in front of Yaku, who was sitting at the table below deck playing cards with the guys. “I did it. I found her location.” Lev smirked. 

“So the rumors were true?” Yaku smiled, looking into the big. He looked impressed with Lev’s work. 

“So how did you do it? It must have been hard to find her right?” Lev contemplated spilling about his run in with Hanna. But he realized that Yaku would not be happy that Lev now owes her a favor, so he decides to keep that to himself. 

“Umm, yeah. Extremely hard. But I did it!”

“Well wonderful job Lev. I made the right call putting you on the crew.” Lev smiled at that, feeling like he truly belonged for once. Yaku took the bag from him and brought it to a small compartment next to the wheel of the ship. 

“So, you said I can use those to get to the realm without magic and complete my mission?” Lev followed behind his captain. 

“Because of you, we now have unlimited access to the portals. Use as many as you would like.”

“Thank you,” he looked out into the distance. “I’m coming for you Emica. 

——————————

_ The Land of Forgotten Dreams: Present Day _

Callen led the group to a small clearing in the forest. He knowingly went to the far end of the clearing, opening the hatch in the ground. Seeing it was still there, he gave a sigh of relief. Nothing changed. “Ok guys. This place is safe. We can stay here until we defeat Hanna.” The group looked around the clearing somewhat impressed. 

“How did you find this place Callen?” Oikawa said, curiously looking into the open bunker. 

“This was an old friends place.”

“Does she not still live here?” Hinata asked, sitting on the logs surrounding a fire pit. 

“Oh no she is long gone. We’re safe here.” Callen ran into the bunker and emerged with matches. There was already wood in the fire pit, so they just needed to light it. 

“Oh no need for those Hisao,” Kenma held her hand out, signaling for him to halt lighting the match. “Emica will light it.” She smiled at Emica who just looked confused. 

“Ok? Callen, give me the match.” She reached out to get them, but Kenma just grabbed her wrist. 

“No! Not like that. With magic. You need to learn how to do basic magic on instinct.”

“But I was able to do magic before. It can't be that hard.”

“Ok then light a fire.”

“Ok fine.” Emica looked at the fire pit, trying to envision a fire igniting over the wood. She did this for a minute and a half and nothing happened. She finally sighed in defeat and turned back to Kenma. “Ok fine. Tell me what to do.” Suga no Daichi sat down on one of the logs, wanting to see their daughter learn magic. 

Kenma started pacing back and forth behind Emica, starting to explain. “Alright Emica. Start by envisioning something that makes you angry. Magic comes from emotion, and for fire, you need to imagine it igniting along with the anger in your heart.”

“Are we sure we want our daughter to learn magic from Kenma of all people?” Suga whispered to Daichi.

“Not really but I don’t think Oikawa is a much better option given out history.” Daichi whispered back. Kenma and Oikawa just looked over to the couple a little annoyed. 

“We can hear you, you know?” Oikawa yelled over, rolling her eyes. 

“We don’t have the time for this. Emica, are you going to do as I said or not?” Emica nodded. “Good. Think of a memory that made you angry. Something that makes you feel mad enough to kill.”

Emica glanced over to where Callen was. She then looked back over to the fire pit and closed her eyes, thinking back to when she had been abandoned by him in San Francisco. The anger she felt being arrested by the only person she ever trusted. She opened her eyes and...still nothing. 

“Dammit!” She groaned. 

“Come on Emica! Actually try!” Oikawa said, walking over to where she was standing. 

“I’m trying!”

“Try harder.”

“This is harder than I thought it would be.” Emica was starting to get angry. 

“Life is hard! Suck it up,” Oikawa taunted. 

“Says the woman who cursed an entire land because she was salty about her boyfriend dying!” Emica yelled in Oikawa’s face. She just smiled and looked at the shorter girl. 

“You smell that?” She looked over to the fire pit, walking around her. “Smoke.” Emica looked down at the fire now in the fire pit. She looked at it a bit shocked. 

“Good job Emica. Thank you Tooru.” Kenma said, sitting down across from where Hinata was still sitting. The rest of the group gathered around the fire, agreeing that they needed to discuss a plan for their next course of action. 

“Ok,” Oikawa started. “We need a plan of how to get Hajime back from Hanna. Lev you were here for hundreds of years. Do you have any information that could help us?”

“Well, something that would be useful to know is that Hanna has the fairy of death on her side.”

“The fairy of death? How are we supposed to go against that?” Oikawa groaned frustratingly. Suga shifted uncomfortably in her seat, trying to hide the worried look on her face. 

“Yeah,” Lev continued. “But, we have an ace up our sleeve. It may be a long shot, but I know where on this island the fairy of life’s hideout is. We can maybe convince her to help us.”

“You know where her hideout is?! She’s been missing for hundreds of years!” Hinata sounded impressed. 

“We may not have too much luck recruiting her if she knows I’m part of the team.” Kenma sat back a bit, crossing her arms as she spoke. 

“Why? What did you do mom?” Callen said accusingly. 

“Why must you automatically think I did something son? I am offended— no I’m kidding I totally did something.”

“Well what?” Kageyama asked. 

“Well lets just say her and I have a history.” Everyone looked at her expectantly. “What.”

“Are you going to elaborate anymore?” Emica asked. 

“No.” They continued looking at her intently. “Fine! I slept with her boyfriend!” The whole group responded with groans, sighs and disapproving commentary. 

“Kenma what the hell?!” Suga said. 

“What?! I never thought I would need her help. I’m one of the most powerful sorceresses and I don’t particularly enjoy dealing with fairies,” Kenma defended. 

“Alright well we’re going to have to find a way to recruit her,” Lev stated. “Do you think you could come with us and try to apologize for what you did?” He looked at Kenma. 

“Fine.”

“Alright perfect,” Daichi said, taking over a bit. “Lev will lead Kenma, Tobio, and I to her? Then the rest of you could stay and maybe stay here and plan some more.”

“I can start mapping out the island and the safe spots we won't get caught in.” Callen offered. 

“I can continue helping Emica with her magic,” Oikawa volunteered. “It would be helpful having another sorceress for this.”

“Ok. Looks like we have a plan. But we have had a long day, so I think it would be wise for us to get some sleep and do this all tomorrow.” Suga stood up as she spoke. Oikawa stood as well. 

“Or we could just do it now. And time is frozen here. There is no tomorrow,” she said, wanting to save Iwa as fast as possible. 

“You know what I mean Tooru. But it would be a good idea to sleep so we can be in peak condition for this mission. Plus, Shoyo has already fallen asleep on Tobio.” Suga pointed to where Hinata was leaning on her husband’s shoulder and drooling a bit, proving her point. 

“I think that's the best option right now.” Kenma stood, backing up Suga. Oikawa just rolled her eyes and grumbled a small “fine.”

The group headed to the bunker all starting to get in. Then Callen started running off. “You guys get to sleep! I’m going to go get some more firewood so the fire won’t die out.”

“Do you want me to go with you?” Diachi asked. “It could be dangerous to go alone.”

“I’ll be fine. I know how to safely get around the island. I did it for years. Plus, Hanna’s camp is on the other side of the island. I’ll be back in 20.” And he ran off. Something about the way he said it gave Emica major deja vu and a bad feeling. But she brushed it off, blaming it on some sort of ptsd response. 

Callen walked through the forest, collecting wood and sticks. He looked around, trying to find ones that would work. He reached for a large stick, but saw fluffy orange hair off to the side in his peripheral. “Shoyo, did you follow me out here? I thought you were asleep.” He didn’t turn around until he grabbed the stick. But when he did, it wasn’t the ginger haired girl he had thought it was. 

“Not exactly,” Henry said, hitting him in the head hard enough for him to pass out. Henry carved a note in the tree like Hanna had told him to. He picked up Callens unconscious body and frowned a bit. “I’m sorry I had to do this.”


End file.
